


More Than a Kiss

by Rinkame



Series: Otayuri Week Drabbles [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: But it's okay, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Otabek is another best Otabek, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yuri Cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkame/pseuds/Rinkame
Summary: Day two of Otayuri week: Celebrations





	

It had been a year since Otabek moved to St. Petersburg, and 18 months since he and Yuri had started dating. Their first kiss had happened the night he came to St. Petersburg, that is to say, a year ago, today. This day was very important to Otabek, he didn’t know if Yuri felt the same way he did, but he hoped so. His plans for the night counted on it, in fact.

Yuri was going to be at his house in a few minutes to have a meal cooked by Otabek. This was nothing new, however, he went out of his way to make it as romantic as possible. Otabek paced nervously around the set table. There was a loud knock on the door, and, taking a deep breath, he made his way to the door and opened it.

“Hey Beka.” Yuri said stepping over the threshold and giving Otabek a quick peck on the cheek.

Otabek helped Yuri out of his coat and scarf. While Otabek hung Yuri’s outerwear up, Yuri made his way to the romantically set table and gave a small laugh.

“What’s with this, Beka?” He asked, placing his hand on the back of the closest chair, and taking in the rose sitting on the middle of the table. He secretly loved when Otabek was romantic, he would never tell Otabek that though. Turing around to look back at Otabek, he noticed a glint out of the corner of his eye. He looked back at the rose, examining it more closely. His eyes went wide, and he whipped his head around to look at Otabek, who was now kneeling on one knee.

Looking down at Otabek, he felt a sting behind his eyes and his breath caught in his throat. “Beka…” he breathed, his hand clinching on the chair.

“Yura, I don’t know if you remember, but a year ago today, I moved into this apartment, and it was also-“

“The first time we kissed…I do remember” Yuri could feel his heart threatening to bust out of his chest.

“Well…” Otabek tried to continue, forcing his eyes to stay locked on Yuri’s “I want today to mean more than that. Yuri,” Otabek swallowed thickly, while Yuri’s face started to redden, “Will you marry me?”

Yuri’s tears that had been on the verge of spilling over did as he fell forward and hugged Otabek tightly around the shoulders, catching Otabek by surprise. “Yes, definitely. Beka, I love you…”

Wrapping his arms around Yuri’s frame, he released a shaky breath he didn’t realize he was holding in. “I love you too, Yura.”

They broke apart, and, for a moment, they looked each other in the eyes. It was nowhere near their first kiss, nor the sweetest one they shared, but it was more than just a kiss, it was their own private promise of forever.


End file.
